1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to workstation devices and more particularly pertains to a new workstation device for providing a stable and portable surface for working on fiber optic cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of workstation devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Patent Application 2002/015370 describes a device that includes a plurality of fiber optic cable receiving troughs so that the cables may be held in a manner that keeps them separate from each other. Another type of workstation device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,412 which holds fiber optic cable in a position adjacent to a point where it is to be spliced. A similar device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,037 which describes a panel that is adapted for holding a plurality of tools.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that provides a stable workstation for a person who is working with fiber optic cables. Additionally, the device should be portable and mountable in a variety of situations to ensure that the device is useful in the field at a variety of work sites.